1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fan of the type comprising:
a first electromechanical module including a wheel supported by a shaft coupled to a driving motor;
a second mechanical module including a body delimiting a space for receiving the first electromechanical module in which the wheel and the driving motor are received; and
a third electronic module including a plurality of electronic components.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fans of this type, used in airplane ventilation circuits to ensure air circulation in the air ducts, are known.
Such fans operate in an environment containing fuel vapors. Due to the presence of many electronic components on the fan and to that environment, the risk of fires starting and of deflagration is fairly high.
The known fans do not make it possible to contain such a fire or such a deflagration, as they do not prevent a flame from spreading.
Moreover, such fans do not allow an efficient discharge of condensates, which can cause malfunctions of the fans in time.
Lastly, the current designs of such fans are not optimized in terms of manufacture. In particular, the integration of electronic components into these fans is not done in an optimized manner, these components being attached and fixed on the body of the fans one after the other depending on the available space around the body.